Soul Eater Oc Storys, Dcap Storys
by KaiGorgon
Summary: This is from our chat "Dcapbykai." This has all happened. BTW FEEL FREE TO JOIN US AT THE CHAT
1. Opening the Park and The Wedding

The Admin: I guess I will Start at the begining Kai: SHUT UP AND START Admin: ok This is Kai and the Oc's Storys from Death City Amusement Park (DCAP)

Note also this has all happened to us here at : .com

CHAPTER ONE: OPENING THE PARK and Blind's Bush Kai: *Opens the Gates for everyone*  
Reiji: *Walks in* Cool!  
PinkStar: Sweet! Come on Blind Blind: *geting pulled by pink* where are we?  
Kai: *Standing ontop of the ferris wheel* WELCOME TO DCAP!  
Skittlez: Hey look a Rollercoaster!  
Everyone but Kai: *Gets in the seats*  
Kai: *Stands on the front car as the rollercoaster takes off*  
Blind: I'm Going to die!  
Pink: WEEEEEEE Skittlez: AHHHHH Reiji: WOOOHOOO *the coaster stops and Blind rushes out*  
BLind: *pukes in a bush*  
Kai: Hmmm... *plants a sigh next to the bush that says "Blind's puke bush"*

*Later that night* Kai: Everyone Grab a seat *Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, Kim, Jackie, Free, Lucian, and osme others arive*  
Kai: Grab a seat the show is starting! *standing on the Ferris wheel*  
*everyone sits down*  
5...4...3...Screw it lets go! *hits a button and fireworks go off*  
Everyone but Blind: Wow, ohh, ahh Blind: *Hearing the fireworks* We're under attack *hides*  
Everyone: *Laughing at Blind*  
Kai: *laughs so hard he falls off the ferris wheel*  
Tsubaki: Kai!  
Pink: You Dummy!  
Kai: *slams into the ground and gets knocked out*  
Reiji: Try to 80's movie crying thing and let the tears fall on him and he will wake up ((Admin note: Yes he said that... idiot))  
Paganovich: No do the Sleeping Beatuy Kiss ((Admin note: Gotta love my friends))  
Pink: *hugs Kaki*  
Kai: Wakes up* I'm up Tsubaki: *wraps up Kai's head*

Chapter Two: Lucian and Jackie's Wedding ((Admin note: This is Going ot be the Shortest Chapter))  
everyone but Kai: *leaves to go to the wedding*  
Kai: *grabs his bass and plays a little then heads out*

Chapter Two Part Two: The night after the Wedding *Kai and Pink are alone*  
Kai: Hey Pink Pink: Hi Kai Kai: Want to do something?  
Pink: Sure *the two go to the Ferris wheel*  
Kai: Look how beatiful the park is with all the lights Pink: Yeah Kai: Not as Beatiful as you Pink: *blushes*  
((admin note: Yeah... Kai liked Pink and he just broke up with she-who-will-not-be-named-untill-later))  
*the ferris wheel ride ends*  
Kai: *pulls pink to a game booth and Wins her a Giant Stuffed Tiger*  
Pink: *blushes a little* Thank you *kisses his cheek*  
Kai: *face Turns Red* 


	2. Chapter 2

((After reading my 1st DCAP stories I Relized... I'm an idiot))

DCAP Chapter 3 (Kai, Reiji, Paganovich, and Free)  
Kai: Well boys tonight is a very very nice night.  
Free: Do I get to kill people?  
Pagan: Good point, do we?  
Reiji: Do I atleast get vodka?  
Kai: I guess we could drink and murder everyone, but first we must partake in the bro code initiation.  
Free: The bro code?  
Pagan: A pact that will forever bind us.  
Kai *takes out a dagger and cuts his hand then passes it to Pagan*  
Pagan: Ehhhhhhh this is crazy *slices his hand then passes the dagger to free*  
Free: Bros forever? I guess so *slices his hand then hands it to Reiji*  
Reiji: Let's do this *slices his hand*  
everyone: *Puts their hands together and repeats after Kai "We shall be forever bound by the pact of the bros around"*  
Kai: So booze and blood right?  
Free: Fuck yeah Pagan: Let's do this!  
Reiji: WOOOOO!

So after a night of drinking and killing Kai found himself ontop of the ferriswheel where he normal went to think

Kai: Damn this hangover, I wonder who I killed last night.

Suddenly Kai started to see something... A vision almost, a man dressed in white stood infront of him and spoke "For you are the one to start a war, you are the one to stop a war, you are powerful."  
Kai: What the fuck? What war? I must be seeing things. *sighs* I need a girlfrend...  
(Kai and Pink alone again) ((awww sheit drama time))  
Kai: Pink... I like you, I mean I LIKE you.  
Pink: Kai, I found a diffirent boy, he's kinda... the one for me.  
Kai: *Eyes turn red* you led me on *appears on the ferris wheel and rips it out of the ground* WHORE! *throws the entire feriswheel at her*

Later we find Dcap partialy destroyed Kai passed out in the middle and Pink in the hospital (Pink, Blackii, Reiji, and Blind)  
Pink: *Wakes up* where am I?  
Blackii: in the hospital, Kai destroyed Dcap and droped the ferris wheel on your head Reiji: What did you do to him?  
Pink: I told him that i was dating someone else Blind: *siting in a chair utterly confused*  
Reiji: Shit he's scary Blind: And he's cute Pink: You cant see...  
Blind: Ohh... right 


End file.
